It's Hurt
by TaoKYU
Summary: 'Kau tak menyadari betapa kau mencintainya, sebelum dia pergi dari kehidupannmu'. KrisTao here
1. Chapter 1

**Title : It's Hurt**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Hurt/comfort**

**Cast : **

**Main cast : TaoRis**

**Slight : KrisXOC**

**Other : Super Junior member, Exo, and character buatan**

**Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan, milik orang Tua, milik diri mereka sendiri(?), SMEnt selaku agensi, dan milik fans mereka. FF murni milik saya. Jika ditemukan kesamaan, itu hanya sebuah kebetulan semata.**

**Warning : YAOI, BL/Boys Love, abal, typo dimana-mana, alur dipaksakan dan kekurangan lain yang akan readers temui sendiri. Ini bener-bener terfokus sama TaoRis and OC-nya. No bash. No Flame. No Bacot(?)**

**Nb : Terinspirasi dari kata-kata difilm FAST FARIOUS 6", 'Kau takkan menghargai sesuatu sebelum orang lain merenggutnya'.-Ini film,, sumpah.. keren gila. Film action recommendasi saya. Tapi dalam fict ini, berubah menjadi 'Kau tak menyadari betapa kau mencintainya, sebelum dia pergi dari kehidupannmu'.**

TAOKYU PRESENT

And story….

Begin..

…

…

Udara dingin langsung menyapanya, ketika ia baru saja menginjakkan kaki disini. Di rooftop gedung universitas tempat ia belajar. Ia baringkan tubuhnya pada kursi panjang yang ada. Matanya kemudian terpejam. Menikmati belaian sang angin yang mengusap setiap inci paras manisnya. Membelai lembut permukaan kulit coklat eksotis miliknya.

Suasana begitu tenang. Itulah yang ia cari sekarang. Mengabaikan setiap peluh yang masih dengan riang mengalir dari keningnya. Mengabaikan udara dingin. Mengabaikan suara jangkrik yang terus bernyanyi. Membiarkan sang angin memainkan rambut hitam yang telah berganti menjadi merah miliknya.

"Kau tidak pulang ?".

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba tertangkap oleh indra pendengarannya. Mengusik ketenangan yang ingin didapatkan sang pemuda panda itu.

Perlahan, ia membuka kelopak matanya. Menampilkan sepasang berlian hitam cantik. Berlian hitam yang kini ditutupi oleh sorot,,,, lelah. Kemudian menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, menatap pada sosok tinggi yang kini tengah berjalan kearahnya.

"Kau tak ingin pulang ?", tanya namja itu lagi.

"Aku masih ingin disini, ge", jawabnya singkat.

_**Masih menunggunya..**_

Kembali, ia arahkan fokusnya menatap langit hitam pekat yang ada diatasnya. Tanpa kehadiran sang penguasa malam. Tanpa hiasan kerlipan terang. Mendung benar-benar tak mengijinkan bulan dan bintang untuk bekerja dimalam ini rupanya.

_**Suram.. Seperti perasaannya..**_

"Udara dingin, Tao", kata namja itu yang kini telah duduk disamping Tao."See, kau bahkan belum menyeka keringatmu", ucapnya lagi. Ia ulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap keringat Tao. Hasil dari kegiatan latihan wushunya.

"Terkadang, udara dingin bisa membuat pikiran kita rileks, ge", jelas Tao tanpa menoleh. Masih setia memandang gelapnya langit angkasa.

_**Membawa serta perasaan gundah..**_

"Gege kenapa belum pulang ? Apa gege ada latihan tambahan ? Atau sedang menunggu Eunhyuk ge selesai memberi latihan ?", tanyanya bertubi-tubi. Ia tutup kembali matanya. Menenangkan segala resah yang terus melilit hatinya.

Siwon-namja itu- terkekeh kecil mendengar pertanyaan dari salah seorang murid Sungmin ini.

"Well..Kenyataannya aku memang sedang menunggunya selesai. Lebih tepatnya menunggu Kibum selesai memberikan latihan theaternya."

Tao hanya mengangguk mengerti. Ia tau, sebagaimana romantisnya pasangan pelatih taekwondo tersebut dengan pelatih theater di universitasnya.

_**Andai dia seperti itu..**_

"Dan, kau. Kenapa kau tak segera pulang, Panda ?".

Tao hanya terdiam.

_**dia masih bertahan menunggunya..**_

"Apa kau sedang menunggu kekasihmu itu ? Kau menunggu Kris kan, Tao-er ?".

Mendengar nama Kris dari bibir sang pelatih dari kelas taekwondo tersebut terucap, Tao spontan membuka matanya. Ia menoleh menatap Siwon kembali. Tanpa berkedip.

"Kau menunggu namjachingumu yang tampan itu kan ?", goda Siwon.

Tao hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Tiba-tiba, lantunan lagu milik Big-bang terdengar dari handphonenya. Segera ia bangkit dari tidurnya, meraih tas yang ia taruh di samping kakinya. Mengeluarkan benda putih persegi dari sana.

Sejenak, ia terdiam.

"Ia tak menjemputku, ge", ujar Tao lemah setelah membaca isi pesan dari Kris, namjachingunya.

_**Bukankah dia memang begitu..**_

Siwon hanya menatap Tao tak mengerti.

"Mungkinkah, dia sibuk ?".

"Entahlah, ge. Akhir-akhir ini Kris ge berubah", jawab Tao sendu.

"Tidakkah ini hanya perasaanmu saja, Tao ?".

"Aku tak tau. Tapi ini sudah yang ke-5 kalinya dia tak datang menjemputku."

"…"

"Dia bahkan sebelumnya tak penah membiarkanku berjalan dimalam hari sendirian".

"…"

"Dia selalu punya alasan".

"…"

"Dia selalu mengatas namakan 'pekerjaanku sedang menumpuk, Tao'. Bukankah itu menyebalkan, ge ?".

Siwon masih terdiam. Dilihatnya Tao yang kini tengah mengerucutkan bibir peachnya. Sembari mengelap seluruh keringat di wajahnya, serta tangan dan leher.

"Berbicara baik-baiklah. Tanyakan, apa memang gara-gara itu".

"Apa maksud gege ?". Tao memiringkan kepala. Sedetik kemudian ia mulai mengeluarkan jaket motif leopard dari tasnya. Dengan segera ia pakai jaket tersebut.

"Aku hanya tak mau melihatmu bersedih seperti ini", jelasnya. Mengusap rambut merah milik Tao.

Tao menatap Siwon. "Entahlah ge. Aku tak tau maksudmu. Dan sekarang, aku benar-benar harus pulang, ge", ujarnya sembari bangkit dari bangku panjangnya.

Siwon melirik arlojinya sekilas. Pukul 8.00KST.

"Kita tunggu Kibum. Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang. Ini sudah malam. Tak mungkin ada bis yang masih beroperasi jam segini", tawar Siwon lalu dengan segera, ia juga berdiri.

Tao menggeleng. "Siwon gege tak perlu repot-repot", ujarnya. "Rumahku tak terlalu jauh dari sini. Tak apa jika aku harus berjalan kaki, ge".

"Kau, telfonlah Zhoumi, biar dia menjemputmu", opsi lain mulai keluar dari bibir Siwon. Zhoumi, kakak laki-laki Tao. Tak mungkin ia tega membiarkan sang adik tercintanya pulang berjalan kaki.

"Zhoumi ge sedang ke Tokyo bersama Henry ge. Kai sepertinya juga masih lama di kelas dancenya".

Baru Siwon akan membuka mulut untuk berbicara lagi, Tao buru-buru menyela…

"Sungguh. Aku tak apa-apa, ge. Dan sekarang, aku sudah harus benar-benar pulang", ujarnya lagi seraya menyampirkan ransel hitam miliknya ke punggung.

"Ahh.. aku mau menitipkan ini, ge. Aku selalu malas membawanya pulang". Tao menyerahkan tongkat wushu panjangnya kepada Siwon. "Annyeong Siwon ge", Tao membungkuk dalam dan setelahnya, ia berlari meninggalkan Siwon yang masih berdiri ditempatnya.

Siwon menghembuskan nafas panjangnya.

"Aku yakin, anak itu benar-benar ada masalah", gumamnya pelan. Lalu, Siwon berjalan masuk. Meninggalkan rooftop yang sedari tadi dipijaknya.

"Udara benar-benar dingin. Bagaimana mungkin Tao bisa serileks itu dengan hanya menggunakan baju tanpa lengannya?".

…

…

"Hyung ! Tao hyung tunggu !", sebuah teriakkan terdengar oleh Tao yang baru saja melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari area sekolah. Tao segera menoleh kebelakang. Dilihatnya 2 namja, Kai dan Sehun, yang kini tengah berlari kearahnya.

"Aku kira kalian belum selesai", ucap Tao. Ia perhatikan 2 sahabatnya itu yang kini sedang membungkuk, mengatur deru nafas mereka yang masih berkejaran.

"Hoshh.. Hoshh.. Mana..mana mungkin.. Hhh..hhh.. kami sudah.. .. sudah pulang hyung. Pelatih monyet itu benar-benar..hhh..hhh.. semangat memberikan gerakan-gerakkan dance baru yang benar-benar rumit", jelas Sehun sambil memegang dadanya. Nafasnya masih benar-benar berantakkan.

"Benar Tao hyung. Mentang-mentang Donghae hyung tak datang, Eunhyuk hyung benar-benar seperti kesetanan melatih kami. Benar-benar bringas, hyung", tambah Kai.

Tao hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ocehan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Hyung, kau mau pulang ?", tanya Sehun.

Tao mengangguk.

"Dimana Kris hyung ? Apa dia tak menjemputmu lagi ?".

Tao menatap Sehun dengan ekspresi sendunya. Berharap Sehun mendapatkan jawaban dari tatapan harzel hitam miliknya.

"Apa, Kris hyung tak menjemputmu lagi, panda ?", tanya Kai heran.

Heran. Tentu saja. Kris, kekasih Tao sudah seminggu ini tak menjemput kekasihnya. Ia selalu membiarkan Tao pulang sendiri. Naik bus, mungkin. Atau malah, berjalan kaki. Sungguh, Kai tak habis pikir. Kenapa orang itu tega membiarkan Tao sendiri.

Tiba-tiba, suara klakson mobil mengagetkan mereka.

Tiiin..tiiiiiiiinnn…

Ke3 namja tampan itu pun menoleh. Menatap si pemilik mobil yang telah menjulurkan kepalanya keluar jendela.

"Luhannie changi-ya !", teriak Sehun girang. Segera ia melangkah cepat menuju mobil hitam milik kekasihnya itu.

"Ckk..ckk. Dasar kekanakkan", dengus Kai yang diabaikan oleh namja berambut pelangi itu. Tao menatap Kai dengan mata melotot.

"Hhhehe". Hanya cengiran yang ia berikan pada Tao.

"Annyeong Luhan ge", sapa Tao yang kini telah menatap Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum. "Haii, baby panda. Kau mau pulang ? Masuklah, kami akan mengantar kalian".

Berfikir sejenak, lantas ia menggeleng.

"Luhan ge pulanglah bersama Sehun.", ujarnya. Matanya menatap Sehun yang masih berdiri disamping pintu mobil.

"Kau yakin hyung ? Ini sudah malam loh".

Tao tetap menggeleng. Sehun beralih menatap Kai.

"Aku,, mana mungkin aku meninggalkan Tao hyung sendiri", ucap Kai yang mengerti akan tatapan namja berkulit susu itu.

"Kalian yakin ?", kini Luhan yang bersuara.

"Rumah kita benar-benar berlawanan arah, ge. Cepatlah pulang. Tadi Sehun sudah mengerutu karena kelelahan".

"Ini sudah malam, panda. Naiklah".

Tao tetap menggeleng. Lalu tersenyum lembut."Pulanglah, ge. Hati-hati".

Luhan menyerah. Ia tau, bagaimana keras kepalanya Tao. Jika ia sudah memutuskan, maka tak akan ada seorang pun yang dapat mematahkannya. Termasuk para sahabatnya ini.

"Baiklah Tao hyung, kami pulang dulu", Sehun melambaikkan tangannya ke arah Tao yang nyatanya dibalas oleh Kai.

…

…

"Kau dingin, hyung ?", tanya Kai.

Kini, keduanya sedang dalam perjalanan kerumah mereka. Melewati pertokoan kecil yang masih saja tetap terbuka padahal jelas-jelas jalanan tak seramai biasanya. Udara dingin membuat banyak orang lebih memilih menghangatkan diri di balik selimut.

"Tidak. Aku sudah memakai jaketku, Kai", ujar Tao. Tangannya dengan segera ia selipkan disaku jaket miliknya. Menahan rasa dingin yang baru ia rasakan.

"Eungg, kau lapar tidak ?", tanya Kai lagi.

"Kau tau saja, Kai", ucap Tao riang. "Dari tadi sore hanya air yang masuk keperutku". Tao mengusap perutnya. Berakting berlebihan didepan sang sahabat berkulit tan tersebut.

"Mau makan ? Aku akan mentraktirmu, hyung", Kai berujar sembari menepuk dadanya.

Tao tersenyum lebar. "Ada untungnya juga pulang berjalan kaki denganmu, Kai".

Yang diajak bicara hanya terkekeh pelan. "Kau ingin makan apa ?".

"Apapun. Asal tak ada paprika dan lobak".

Sekali lagi, Kai tertawa. Ia ingat, sahabatnya ini paling benci dengan kedua jenis sayuran itu. Ahh, Tao juga membenci kecoa. Ia membenci apapun yang berbau hewan melata. Tapi entah mengapa, Tao selalu tak tega untuk membunuh mereka. Kai teringat,

Kai ingat, Tao juga pernah menolong seekor lebah yang terombang-ambing didalam bak kamar mandi universitasnya. Meskipun ia takut, tetap saja ia ambil hewan penyengat itu. Alhasil, tangannya berakhir dengan luka benjol besar karena si lebah yang tak tau terima kasih tersebut.

"Ramen ? Atau, ramyeon ?".

"Ehh ?".

"Kau mau ramen tidak ? Atau ramyeon. Tak ada paprika ataupun lobak didalamnya."

Namja manis itu tersenyum lagi. Mengiyakan tawaran Kai.

"Baiklah. Ayo hyung". Kai meraih lengan Tao. Ia eratkan genggamannya disana.

"Dikedai itu ramennya benar-benar enak hyung". Ia angkat telunjuknya. Menunjuk kedai ramen yang ia maksud.

"Tidak akan terlalu ramai. Mengingat jalanan yang sepi seperti…ehh..", ucapannya terhenti. Bersama dengan berhentinya langkah kaki Tao.

"Tao hyung, kenapa berhenti? Kedainya ada disebelah sana", ucap Kai menatap kearah Tao.

Tao tak menjawab. Matanya tefokus pada objek lain. Tak berkedip.

"Hyung,, ", Kai menguncang pelan pundak namja itu dengan pelan. Ia tatap mata Tao yang tak berkedip itu. Sedetik kemudian, dengan sangat yakin ia melihat mata panda milik Tao berair.

Menagis.

_**Tak bersuara..**_

Pemilik mata indah itu menangis.

_**Dalam diamnya..**_

Kai segera mengarahkan arah pandangnya. Menyusuri setiap sudut jalanan. Menajamkan indra penglihatannya. Kepalanya terhenti. Matanya menangkap arah focus Tao.

Disana..

_**Ketika dia telah melihat kenyataan..**_

Didepan minimarket,

_**Ketika kebohongan terungkap..**_

terlihat dua sosok namja yang ia kenal betul. 2sosok namja yang mempunyai perbedaan tinggi yang mencolok.

Kedua sosok yang tengah…..

_**Ketika kenyataan menguar..**_

.

.

.

Kai membelalakkan matanya. Tangannya mengepal dengan kuat. Buku-bukunya memucat. Jika saja tangan Tao tak mencengkram kuat lengannya, sudah dipastikan kini dia telah ada didepan pemuda tiang bendera tersebut. Menghadiahkan sebuah tinjuan kearah wajah sok cool pemuda pirang itu.

"Kumohon, jangan", lirih Tao di tengah isakan kecilnya.

_**Masih dapatkah ia tetap tersenyum..**_

Kai menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Ia tarik Tao dalam pelukkannya. Membenamkan wajah namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu didadanya. Ia usap dengan pelan dan penuh perasaan punggung kokoh yang mudah rapuh itu.

_**Masih dapatkah ia bertahan..**_

_Nb: Kai aku buat lebih tinggi/nyaris seperti Kris/ demi kelangsungan cerita._

"Sudah hyung. Uljima", lirih Kai. Dagunya ia letakkan dipuncak kepala Tao.

_**Dia tak menyukainya..**_

Namun, bukannya berhenti, isakkan yang tadinya pelan itu, kini terdengar lebih jelas. Kai semakin mempererat pelukkannya.

_**Tangisannya, adalah hal yang paling ia benci..**_

Ia lirik namja yang tadi berdiri di depan minimarket.

Tidak ada.

Mereka sudah pergi.

Senyum miris terukir dibibirnya.

"Hyung.. Tao hyung, kau seperti wanita saja. Sudahlah, jangan menangis. Jangan terlihat lemah seperti ini", hibur Kai sambil terus mengelus pelan punggung Tao yang masih bergetar dalam dekapannya itu..

"Ak..aku.. aku memang..hiks..memang lemah, Ka..kaiii", Jawab Tao terbata-bata. Sungguh, Tao tak sanggup untuk berbicara. Suaranya, seperti tersangkut di tenggorokan.

"Zzzt", Kai membelai rambut bagian belakang milik Tao. Merasakan halusnya surai merah gelap milik sahabat tersayangnya. Mencoba memberikan kenyamanan pada baby-pandanya. "Sudah, jangan bicara", ujarnya lembut.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Tak tahan untuk tidak 'menyentuhnya', Kai dengan nekat mengecup singkat puncak kepala Tao. Menyalurkan kasih sayang-nya pada namja yang –masih tetap- dipeluknya.

Tao mendongakkan kepalanya. Mencoba mencerna apa yang telah terjadi. Tangisnya seketika terhenti. Ia kaget. Karena tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menempel di kepalanya.

"Kai..", panggil Tao lirih dengan suara parau.

"Jangan menanngis. Ada sahabatmu disini", ujar namja tan dengan senyumnya. Kembali, ia pererat pelukkannya pada Tao.

Tao hanya mengangguk.

"Kita kerumahku sebentar".

…

…

"Kau darimana saja, baby?", tanya Kris tiba-tiba saat didapatinya Tao tengah berdiri begitu saja didepan pintu apartemen mewahnya. Andai saja tadi Kris tak berniat membuang plastic sampah, ia pasti tak mendapati Tao yang tetap diam tanpa memencet bel.

"Kenapa kau baru pulang ? Ini…..",Diliriknya jam dinding yang tergantung di atas rak foto,"Ini sudah pukul 9 lebih. Astaga Tao", lanjutnya kaget.

"Mian..mianhae Kris ge", ucapnya dengan suara serak. Ia harus berterima kasih pada Kai. Tanpanya, mungkin Tao benar-benar tak bisa bicara saat ini.

"Kenapa suaramu seperti itu? Dan, omooo! Matamu benar-benar sembab Tao. Kau ada apa sebenarnya ?".

Tao diam. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan bermain dengan jari-jarinya.

Kris menghela nafas.

"Kau, masuklah kekamar. Aku akan siapkan makan malam untukmu".

Tao tetap tak menjawab. Dengan segera ia berjalan kekamarnya yang ada dilantai 2. Melewati Kris tanpa memandangnya barang selirikkan pun.

"Dia, sebenarnya kenapa?", lirih Kris. Lalu buru-buru ia tutup pintunya dan segera pergi ke dapur. Meninggalkan kantong sampah warna kuning didepan pintu begitu saja.

…

…

Tao segera merebahkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur king size. Ia tutupi semua tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal miliknya.

Ia mulai terisak lagi.

'_Menyebalkan'_

'_Sejak kapan ia seperti itu?'_

'_Aku membencimu !'_

'_Tapi bagaimana ? Aku juga mencintaimu'_

Ia bergelut dengan pikirannya. Memikirkan kejadian yang telah ia lihat tadi. Tangisnya mulai terdengar lebih jelas.

'_Aku sakit. Hiksss'._

…

…

Selesai Kris berkutat dengan urusan dapurnya, segera ia menuju kamarnya dan Tao. Tangan kiri ia gunakan untuk membawa nampan yang berisi susu hangat kesukaan Tao dan seporsi sandwich daging besar.

Membuka pintu itu secara perlahan dengan satu tangannya yang bebas. Dengan sangat jelas Kris mendengar isakkan dari arah tempat tidur king size putih disudut kamar besar itu.

'_Tao menangis ? Kenapa ?'_ Pikirnya.

Dengan berjalan sepelan mungkin, Kris menuju kesisi ranjang disebelah kekasihnya yang kini telah menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut warna soft blue kesukaannya itu. Meletakkan nampan tadi di meja samping tempat tidur, kemudian berjongkok disamping namja yang masih terisak itu. Membuka pelan selimut yang masih menutupi sang namja panda.

"Baby, kau kenapa ?", tanyanya lembut sembari menusukkan jari-jari panjangnya pada rambut merah kekasihnya.

Tao yang terkejut segera membuka matanya. Matanya mengerjap. Bibirnya berhenti bergetar.

'_Sejak kapan Kris-ge masuk_ _?'_ batin Tao.

Kini, dengan hanya berjarak satu kepalan tangan dengan Kris, Tao dapat melihat dengan jelas pahatan sempurna diwajah tampan kekasihnya.

Matanya yang tajam namun penuh kelembutan yang masih saja menatapnya heran..

Hidung mancung yang panjang..

Rahang tegasnya..

Bibir tebal nan sexy miliknya..

Tao tiba-tiba membelalakkan matanya.

Tunggu. Bibir ?

Bibir itu..

Kembali Tao menutup rapat matanya. Tangan kirinya meraba-raba selimut yang telah tersibak secara paksa oleh Kris. Berniat kembali membungkus tubuhnya.

"Tao ?" panggil Kris lagi. Tangannya menghentikan pergerakan Tao untuk kembali meraih selimut bercorak awan itu."Ada apa denganmu ?".

Tao tetap terdiam. Ia tetap menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Tidak. Ia tak mau melihatnya. Rasa sakit itu pasti datang. Dan Tao tak mau menangis didepan Kris.

"Buka matamu, baby. Kalu kau terus seperti ini, gege tak akan tau kau kenapa", pinta Kris. Ia usap pipi halus milik namja China itu dengan lembut.

"Buka matamu", pintanya lagi. Tangannya mulai mengenggam tangan Tao. Menautkan jari-jari di kedua tangan mereka. Hingga ruang kosong disela-sela jemari lentiknya telah terisi.

Tao tetap tak bergeming. Ia semakin membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal yang telah basah dengan cucuran air mata yang sedikit banyak berhasil lolos.

"Buka matamu. Tatap gege. Peach", sekali lagi, Kris memanggilnya. Memerintahkannya untuk menatapnya. Tangannya menyusuri rahang Tao. Mengusap pelan bahu Tao. "Tatap gege, baby".

Dengan berat hati, Tao turuti perintah Kris. Perlahan, Ia buka kedua bola mata. Menampilkan onix kelam yang kini tengah dihiasi oleh airmata.

"Kau kenapa, eumm ?", tanya Kris lagi. Ia hapus jejak-jejak air mata Tao dengan satu jempolnya.

Tao tetap terdiam. Ditatapnya bibir Kris lagi. Dan rasa itu, rasa menyakitkan itu kembali lagi. Menghujam hatinya. Mengiris hatinya. Bagai tertusuk ribuan jarum yang mendarat dengan sempurna di organ paling rapuh miliknya.

_**Tao melihatnya..**_

"My peach, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu ?. Gege mohon, jangan seperti ini".

Menghembuskan nafas pelan, dan segera mungkin Tao rubah posisinya. Menyamai Kris yang kini telah duduk disisi ranjang.

"Ceritakan pada gege, apa yang terjadi."

_**Haruskah ia melakukannya..**_

Terdiam.

"Apa ada sesuatu ?".

Tak bergeming.

"Apa ada yang telah…..", ucapan Kris terpotong. Matanya menatap lurus mata Tao yang kin memerah akibat tangisnya.

Tao memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa, ge ? yang telah apa ?", suara Tao akhirnya terdengar.

Kris kembali mengenggam tangan halus Tao yang tadi sempat terlepas begitu saja.

"Apa, ada yang telah….menyakitimu, peach ?", lirih Kris. Entah terbawa suasana, atau memang ia merasa bahwa dirinya lah dibalik semua ini, ucapan Kris berubah sendu. Begitu pula dengan sorot matanya yang berubah –sangat- terluka.

Tersenyum miris. Guratan luka tetap terpancar dari mata panda milik Tao.

"Ceritakan. Apa yang membuatmu menangis seperti ini", ucapnya lagi.

Ditariknya nafas panjang, dan dihembuskannya pelan.

Perlahan, Tao kembali membuka suaranya.

"Tao.. Tao terjatuh, Kris ge", bohong Tao.

_**Tak sanggup..**_

Mengabaikan rasa sesak didadanya yang sangat membuncah. Mati-matian menahan sesuatu dimatanya untuk keluar. Mengigit bibir bawah menahan isakkan yang nyaris diperdengarkannya lagi. Mengatur emosinya.

Baiklah, mana mungkin Tao mengatakannya.

Ia masih sangat mencintai Kris. Ia masih menginginkan Kris gege-nya. Ia masih membutuhkan Kris. Tao harus bertahan. Tao tak ingin semua berakhir. Tao sungguh tak menginginkannya.

"Tadi,, tao terjatuh tersandung", ulangnya.

_**Benar.. dia tak sanggup..**_

Tapi,, terjatuh ? Ahh, tentu saja ia memang terjatuh akibat tidak memperhatikan jalannya tadi.

Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Terjatuh ?", tanyanya tak percaya.

Tao mengangguk lagi.

"Kau terjatuh sampai menangis seperti ini ?", tanya Kris memastikan. Masih dengan nada tak percaya.

Tao menyibak selimut yang sedari tadi menutupi kakinya. Memperlihatkan lututnya. Kris terbelalak. Dilihatnya lutut Tao yang memar berdarah.

"Tao, kenapa kau tak memberitahu gege sejak tadi ?!".

"Mia..".

"Tunggu sebentar".

Kris segera berlari keluar kamar menuju dapur yang ada dilantai 1 apartemennya. Diraihnya kotak P3K yang tergeletak disamping kulkas. Lalu dengan cepat mengisi baskom yang telah diambilnya dari rak dengan air hangat. Setelah selesai, secepat kilat ia berlari kembali kekamar. Tetapi..

Drrtt..Drrtttt…

Handphonenya berbunyi. Ia letakkan baskom yang sedari tadi ia pegang ke meja samping pintu kamarnya.

Dahinya berkerut.

_Ada apa dia menelfonku ?_ lirihnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, ditekannya tombol merah..

'Mianhae'- batinnya.. dan kembali memasukkan benda warna putih itu kesaku celana. Setelah mengambil baskomnya, ia masuk ke kamar dan kembali duduk ditempatnya semula.

Dengan sangat hati-hati, ia angkat kaki Tao keatas pangkuannya. Membersihkan luka itu dengan air hangat.

"Aahkkk !", teriak Tao kesakitan."Pelan-pelan. Ini.. auuuu.. perih, geee", rengeknya. Ia goyang-goyangkan kakinya yang ada pada pangkuan Kris. Berniat membunuh rasa perih dari luka miliknya.

"Tao, diamkan kakimu. Gege sedang mengobatinya!", bentak Kris yang sukses membuat Tao terdiam.

Dengan telaten, Kris membersihkan luka Tao. Mengopresnya dengan alcohol. Memberinya obat merah. Dan terakhir, membalutnya dengan perban.

Tao hanya mampu menatap Kris dalam diam. Ia menyukai ini. Ia menyukai saat dimana Kris selalu memperhatikannya. Saat dimana Kris selalu mengkhawatirkannya. Perlakuan yang ia rindukan.

Tak lama kemudian,,

"Selesai", ucap Kris lega. Ditatapnya Tao yang kini tengah menunduk.

"Ada apa lagi ?".

Tao terdiam. Enggan menjawab pertanyaan namjachingu-nya.

"Maafkan gege tadi membentakmu seperti itu. Gege hanya ingin mengobati lukamu. Takut jika nanti malah in…..",

"Kris-ge", panggil Tao tiba-tiba. Memotong perkataan Kris.

Dahi Kris kembali berkerut, "Yaa".

"Gege kenapa tadi kau tak menjemputku?".

Kris tau, jika Tao akan bertanya seperti ini. Ia sangat mengerti sifat Tao yang sangat ingin tau.

"Maafkan gege, Tao", balasnya sembari memijat pelan kaki panjang milik Tao.

"Gege kenapa tak menjemputku?", ulangnya. Masih membutuhkan kata 'maaf' yang saat ini ingin ia dengar.

"Pekerjaan kantor benar-benar tak terduga, Tao".

"Pekerjaan seperti apa ? Ini sudah ke5 kalinya gege membiarkanku pulang dengan berjalan kaki", sarkasnya sendu.

"Pekerjaan kantor benar-benar tak terduga datang-nya, Tao. Kau harus memakluminya."

"Apa gege tadi hanya dikantor ?"

"EEungghh yaa. Begitulah".

"Gege tak kemana-kemana ?".

"Ada, apa baby ?". Kris menghentikan kegiatannya memijat. Ditatapnya mata Tao yang balik menatapnya.

"Kenapa gege tak menelfon Tao ?".

"…"

"Apa gege tak khawatir, sampai jam 9.00KST Tao belum pulang ?".

"…"

"Apa pekerjaan kantor membuat gege melupakan Tao ?".

"Bukan seperti itu, Tao".

Tao kembali terdiam. Ia baringkan tubuhnya. Berniat untuk tidur.

Sekali lagi, Kris menghembuskan nafas panjangnya.

"Baiklah. Kau tidurlah", Kris mengusap pelan surai merah kekasihnya. "Wo ai ni", ujarnya kemudian mencium kening Tao.

.

.

.

TBC

Aaahhh.. gue nulis apa ini… #bingung

Ini pernah gue publish di fb..

Mohon kritik dan saran..

Gomawo udah luangin waktu baca ff gue..

#bow


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : It's Hurt**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Hurt/comfort-semoga dapet feelnya**

**Cast : **

**Main cast : TaoRis**

**Slight : KrisXOC**

**Other : Super Junior member, Exo, and character buatan**

**Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan, milik orang Tua, milik diri mereka sendiri(?), SMEnt selaku agensi. FF murni milik saya. Jika ditemukan kesamaan, itu hanya sebuah kebetulan semata. Tidak bermaksud memplagiat.**

**Warning : YAOI, BL/Boys Love, abal, typo dimana-mana, alur dipaksakan dan kekurangan lain yang akan readers temui sendiri. Ini bener-bener terfokus sama TaoRis and OC-nya. No bash. No Flame. No Plagiat. No Bacot(?)**

**Nb : Terinspirasi dari kata-kata difilm FAST FARIOUS 6", 'Kau takkan menghargai sesuatu sebelum orang lain merenggutnya'.-Ini film,, sumpah… keren gila. Film action recommendasi saya. Tapi dalam fict ini, berubah menjadi 'Kau tak menyadari betapa kau mencintainya, sebelum dia pergi dari kehidupannmu'.**

TAOKYU PRESENT

.

.

And story….

.

.

Begin

.

.

**Chap 2**

.

.

_**Aku mencintaimu…**_

_**Setidaknya, untuk alasan itulah, aku bertahan…**_

.

.

.

.

"Tao"

"…"

"Zi Tao"

"…"

"Panda"

"…"

"Baby panda"

"…"

Kai menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Ia tatap Tao dengan pandangan sendu.

Hhei, ia kini berdiri disamping kursi Tao. Dan Tao masih tak menyadarinya meski telah dipanggil sebegitu banyak ?

Ia seret kursi terdekat menuju samping Tao . Mendudukkan dirinya, tepat disamping Tao. Memperhatikan namja yang terus menggerak-gerakkan pensilnya diatas selembar kertas. Membuat tulisan tak terbaca –bagi Kai-.

"Huang Zi Tao," panggil Kai lagi. Kini, tangannya menggenggam pergelangan tangan Tao. Memaksa Tao menghentikan kegiatan mencoret-coretnya.

Tao tersentak. Ia buru-buru mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap pada sang pelaku.

Dilihatnya Kai yang tengah tersenyum menatapnya. Perlahan, Kai melepas genggamannya. Membebaskan tangan Tao dari cengkraman tangannya.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu tadi. Tapi kau tak merespon," ujar Kai memberi penjelasan.

Namja panda itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya. "Benarkah ?" tanya Tao sembari mengerjapkan matanya imut. "Maafkan aku, Kai," ucapnya lagi.

Kai masih tetap memasang senyumnya. Lengkungan tulus itu tetap terpatri diwajah tampannya. "Tidak apa-apa, panda," ujarnya tenang. Ditatapnya Tao dengan pandangan sendu. Menyelami hazel hitam milik sahabatnya itu.

"Eenghh, Kai. Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu ?" Tao mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Apa ? Kenapa Kai diam ?" tanya Tao lagi. Polos.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, hyung ?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"kemarin…"

Tao masih menatapnya lekat tanpa berkedip. Menunggu Kai memberikan penjelasan atas pertanyaan yang belum dipahaminya itu.

"Setelah kejadian itu, kau…" Kai tergagap. Bola matanya berputar. Memutus kontak matanya dengan Tao. Mencari focus pandang lain. Asal itu bukan obsidian bening milik sahabatnya. Hening. suasana hening dan Kai bingung harus berkata apa. Tak tau harus merangkai kalimat seperti apa agar Tao tak kembali tersinggung. Perasaan Tao sensitive. Kai sangat tau itu.

"Setelah melihat Kris, dan… kau tau maksudku kan ?"

Tao mendelik. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah tegang. Kai merasa serba salah begitu menyadari pergantian ekspresi Tao yang berubah cepat. "Panda, jangan salah, aku hanya bertanya. Eeunghh, lebih tepatnya, memastikan, apakah kau baik-baik saja," ujar Kai cepat sebelum Tao salah memahami ucapannya.

Tao mengangguk pelan. Memahami inti pertanyaan pemuda didepannya itu. "Xie-xie Kai. Berkatmu, aku merasa baikkan," ujarnya tulus dengan senyuman tipis.

Kai menghembuskan nafasnya ringan. Bersyukur Tao tak berfikiran melenceng dari maksud pertanyaanya.

Kai mengangkat tangannya. Jemari panjangnya ia benamkan pada rambut merah halus milik Tao. Suatu hal yang ia sukai. Merasakan helai lembut milik sahabatnya. Merasakan halus yang ditawarkan oleh surai merah gelapnya. "Aku senang kau baik-baik saja. Jangan menangis seperti itu lagi. Arra ?"

Tao kembali mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia sedikit menunduk. Menghindari tatapan mata Kai yang tajam namun teduh disaat yang bersamaan.

"Aku lebih suka melihatmu tersenyum daripada harus mendengar isak tangismu, panda."

"Maafkan aku," Tao mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kau taukan, aku dan Sehun tak menyukai tangismu ?"

"Aku tau, Kai. Aku tau."

Suasana kembali hening seperti sebelumnya. Tangan Kai masih bertahan pada puncak kepala Tao. Merapikan rambut sang sahabat yang tadinya telah berantakan.

"Eunggghh, Kai…."

"Yaa.."

"Bolehkah aku meminta tolong padamu ?"

"Tentu saja. Panda hyung ingin aku melakukan apa ?"

"Kai, maukah kau…"

"…"

"…"

"Yaaa ?"

"Memelukku"

Kai tercekat. Menggumamkan kata 'Hhah', namun tak bersuara. Matanya membulat sempurna. Bahkan, tangannya yang sedari tadi mengusap rambut Tao pun, perlahan terlepas. Matanya masih memandang lurus. Menatap Tao yang kini juga telah menatapnya. Lurus.

Tao memintanya untuk memeluknya ? Kenyataankah ? Atau pendengaran Kai yang memang terganggu ?

"Kai, mau kah kau memelukku ?", ulang Tao dengan memandang Kai penuh harap.

Tidak…

.

_**Dia memang memintanya…**_

.

Kai tidak salah dengar…

Tao memintanya untuk memeluk dirinya…

Tao memintanya…

Dengan sangat jelas, Kai mendengarnya…

_**Memeluknya…**_

"Apa kau tak mau ?" air muka Tao berubah semakin sendu menyadari sang sahabat yang tak memberikan respon. Ia arahkan pandangannya pada halaman luas gedung sekolahnya melalui kaca jendela yang ia biarkan terbuka. Menatap pepohonan rindang yang terus dipermainkan oleh angin kencang yang berhembus. Menerbangkan dedaunan kering yang berjatuhan ditanah yang basah.

Pandangan matanya kosong.

_Sreeekkk…_

Nyaring suara kaki kursi yang beradu dengan lantai masuk ke gendang telinga Tao. Suasana kelas yang begitu sepi bahkan membuat desiran halus sang bayu terdengar jelas.

_Greepp…_

Dirasakannya tangan kekar melingkar dipinggangnya. Ia melirik ke samping.

Kai…

.

Memeluk Tao…

.

"Mendekatlah, hyung. Biar aku bisa lebih dalam memelukkmu," desis Kai.

Tao memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan dirinya lebih menyatu dengan Kai. Membiarkan lengan kekar pemuda _tan_ tersebut merengkuh pinggang rampingnya. Ia membutuhkan sandaran. Melepas lilitan resah yang menyesakkan dadanya.

"Terima kasih, Kai. Kau sahabatku yang tersayang," desisnya pelan namun sangat jelas ditangkap oleh indra pendengaran seorang Kim Jong In. Kai. Sahabatnya.

Kai tersenyum. Telapak tangannya mengusap punggung Tao yang kini ada didekapannya.

Pelan…

Hangat…

"Aku juga menyayangimu, panda hyung."

_**Sangat…**_

.

.

Bagitukah cinta ?

Apa kau menyadarinya ?

Setidaknya,, Kita merasakannya, bukan…

Setuju kah kau, jika ku bilang,

Orang yang paling sering membuat hatimu terluka,, Orang yang paling sering menyayat hatimu,,

Adalah orang yang juga sangat kau cintai ?

.

.

"Aku akan pergi jalan-jalan dengan Kai. Kau mau ikut tidak ?" tawar Tao kepada Sehun tanpa melepas pandangannya dari bento yang ia santap.

"Kaaahhan ?" tanyanya balik dengan mulut penuh roti sembari menatap Tao antusias.

"Telan dulu makananmu. Dasar bocah," gerutu Kai menjitak kepala Sehun dengan sendok yang sedari tadi ia gunakan untuk mengaduk-ngaduk teh gingseng hangatnya. "Itu menjijikkan."

Sehun buru-buru mengunyah rotinya dan menelannya kasar. Lantas memandang Kai dengan raut muka kesal. "Appoyoo…" Ucapnya mengerucutkan bibir sambil mengusap kepala. "Kapan hyung ?"

"Nanti sore. Kau mau ikut ?"

"Nanti sore ya ?" ulangnya. "Bukankah kita ada kelas dance ?" ia alihkan pandangannya pada Kai yang masih mengaduk-ngaduk teh gingsengnya tanpa bersemangat. "Kita membolos ?"

Kai mengangguk. "Aku tak ikut kelas itu. Aku juga butuh refresing. Kau mau tidak ? Jangan berbelit-belit"

Berfikir sejenak. Lantas kembali memasukkan sepotong roti lagi ke mulutnya. "Baiklahh. Aku mau. Aku akan menelfon Luhan hyung nanti."

"Jika sempat, well… aku akan ijin pada EunHyuk hyung. Dia pasti mengijinkannya. Mengingat Donghae hyung sudah kembali tadi pagi, dia pasti akan tersenyum senang jika muridnya berkurang. Itu akan mengurangi jam latihannya yang berarti intensitasnya denghhhmmphhh…" Ucapan Kai terputus kala Sehun dengan tiba-tiba menjejali mulutnya dengan sepotong roti besar.

"Kau seperti berpidato, Kai," ucapnya enteng. Mengabaikan wajah Kai yang merah padam dengan selai strawberry yang belepotan disekitar mulut.

Tao tersenyum. Lebih tepatnya terkekeh geli melihat ulah kedua sahabatnya. Dengan begini, ia bisa melepaskan –paling tidak- sebagian beban fikirannya. "Aku ada kelas Lee _soengsaengnim._ Aku harus kembali ke kelas lebih dahulu. Sampai jumpa nanti." ucap Tao dengan senyumannya. "Dan, Kai, segera bersihkan mulutmu. Kau seperti anak kecil." Lalu segera beranjak dari duduknya setelah menghabiskan segelas bubble tea miliknya dan melangkah keluar kantin.

Mereka, Kai dan Sehun, hanya menatap kepergian Tao. Menatap punggung hyung panda mereka sampai Tao benar-benar hilang dari balik pintu kantin universitasnya.

"Kai.."

"Eeengggh…"

"Kai, tatap aku", ujar Sehun melotot pada namja tan yang sibuk membersihkan sisa selai merah yang terlukis indah dibibirnya.

Kai menolehkan kepalanya malas. "Ada apa ?!" tanya memperhatikan Sehun.

"Kau tak merasakannya ? Aku fikir, baby hyung berubah."

Kai mengambil nafas panjang. "Ya….

_**Memang benar...**_

…dia berubah…"

.

.

.

.

Tokk...Tokk...

Suara pintu diketuk terdengar. Tak lama setelah pintu kayu mahoni tersebut terbuka, sesosok namja mulai melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan. Menampilkan tubuh mungilnya yang tengah berjalan ke arah meja sang atasan yang masih mengabaikannya. Melangkah mendekati meja kerja besar milik atasannya yang masih tak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Kris…" panggilnya ketika telah berada tepat di samping sang atasan.

Kris mendongak. Mengalihkan fokusnya pada sang asisten pribadinya. Ia letakkan kertas yang sedari tadi menyita perhatiannya hingga tak menyadari seseorang telah berada disampingnya. Seseorang yang kini tengah merengkuh bahunya.

"Kau mengabaikanku ?" bisiknya tepat pada telinga Kris. Suaranya mendesah. Tangannya menyusuri lekuk wajah Kris. Mengusap pelan dagu lancip milik sang atasan. Beralih pada lehernya.

Dengan erotis, tangannya menjalar ke dada bidang sang atasan, yang merangkap menjadi kekasihnya. Mengelusnya pelan. Bibirnya tak diam. Ia jilat dengan pelan, telinga Kris. Tangannya yang bebas meraih tengkuk Kris. Menyambar bibir tebal sang . Mengigitnya. Menjilatinya.

"Kau mau apa, baby?" suara Kris akhirnya terdengar setelah sekian lama hanya diam menikmati sentuhan sang asisten. Ia tangkup wajah sang kekasih-selingkuhannya- dengan kedua tangan besar miliknya.

Jeremy, -dia, sang asisten- hanya tersenyum nakal. Mengecup singkat bibir Kris –lagi-. "Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, Kris…"

"Bukankah, kemarin malam, kita sudah bertemu?"

Jeremy tak menjawab. Ia tarik Kris dari duduknya. Ia bawa ke sofa besar yang berada dalam ruangan –yang juga besar- milik Kris. Ia hempaskan tubuh yang jauh lebih tinggi itu pada sisi sofa panjang yang menyerupai tempat tidur tersebut. Perlahan, ia merangkak naik keatas Kris, ia buka jas hitam mahal miliknya. Beralih kedasi –yang juga- berwarna hitam milik kekasihnya. Ia buka perlahan kancing kemeja putih milik Kris.

Namun, pergerakkannya terhenti…Oleh tangan besar…

Yang bisa dipastikan adalah milik Kris..

Jeremy mendengus sebal. Dibiarkannya Kris berdiri dari posisinya tadi, berjalan kearah pintu.

Salah. Ia mengira Kris akan pergi...

Namun, ia salah…

Dia, Kris, mengunci pintu dari dalam…

Menguncinya rapat…

Dan kembali kesofa tempatnya semula. Dikuncinya pergerakkan Jeremy, yang kini ada di bawahnya. Ia sambar bibir sang namjachingunya dengan cepat. Mengigitnya. Mencoba mendorong masuk organ tak bertulang itu pada mulut Jeremy.

"Aku mencintaimu, yeobo..." desis Kris disela-sela kegiatan mencubunya.

Setelahnya…

Hanya suara erangan nikmat dan kesakitan, yang terdengar. Membuat para pegawai lain yang hendak menemui bosnya itu, mengurungkan niatnya.

…

…

"Ahhh, Tao, aku lelah…" gerutu Sehun. Ia rebahkan dirinya pada bangku panjang yang tersedia di toko sepatu tersebut.

"Aku laparr…" suara lain mulai terdengar. Kai, mengerutu dengan memegangi perutnya yang telah keroncongan sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

"Baby hyung, kau masih lama, hhaa ? Masih lama ? Kami lapar. Ayo makan", rengek Sehun menarik-narik pergelangan tangan Tao yang masih sibuk memilih setumpuk sepatu didepannya tersebut.

"Baiklah, yang ini noona." Tao akhirnya menyerahkan sepasang sepatu bermotif leopard pada pegawai yang sedari tadi melayaninya dengan setia.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar tuan."

"Ayoo makan," ajak Sehun yang telah sangat-sangat kelaparan. Bagaimana tidak ? Sudah 3jam mereka berputar-putar didalam mall besar tersebut. Keluar-masuk jajaran toko-toko yang menawarkan barang-barang kualitas terbaiknya. Hingga tangan mereka penuh dengan kantong belanjaan masing-masing. Bukankah itu menguras tenaga ? Bukankah mereka butuh asupan energy lagi ?

"Baiklah," ujar Tao. "Aku juga sudah selesai." Segera ia memakai kembali sepatunya setelah sepersekian menit tergeletak begitu saja dilantai putih toko tersebut.

"Yakin hyung ? dari 2 toko yang kita masuki, kau selalu bilang, sudah selesai." Kai memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ini barang anda Tuan. Terima kasih sudah berbelanja ditoko kami," ujar pegawai cantik tersebut ramah. Tersenyum ke arah Tao.

Tao mengangguk. "Baiklah, ayo makan." Mereka pun beranjak dari duduknya, sembari merapikan pakaian kusut mereka.

"Silakan berbelanja ditoko kami lagi !" teriak sang pegawai lantang.

Tao, hanya mengangkat tangannya dan memberikan jempolnya pada sang pegawai. Tanda ia menyetujuinya.

.

.

"Kau mau makan dimana ?" tanya sosok namja pirang kepada namja yang masih kebingungan menentukan pilihannya.

"Kita ke lantai 2, Kris. Disana ada yang enak. Aku suka sandwich disana," jawabnya. Lantas menarik Kris ke arah escalator menju food corner yang dimaksud.

Kris hanya mengikutinya tanpa perlawanan. Mengikuti sang namjachingu. Entahlah, sejak dikantor tadi siang, perasaannya sungguh berantakan.

Perasaannya sungguh tak tenang…

Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu orang…

…**-dia…**

.

.

"Pesanlah. Aku traktir kalian," titah Tao begitu mendudukkan pantatnya pada kursi sebuah food corner yang masih didalam kawasan mall tadi.

"Jinjjayo baby hyung ?" Mata Sehun berbinar-binar. Setidaknya ia bisa menghemat uang sakunya bukan.

"Cepatlah pesan," ujar Tao lagi sambil memainkan handphone-nya.

"Terserah apa mauku, nee ?"

"Yaa…yaa… Terserah kau saja."

"Tolong pesan 1 cup cappuccino untukku," ujar Kai sebelum Sehun beranjak pergi.

.

.

Kedua namja itu memasuki foodcorner, tujuan mereka. Memilih tempat duduk paling pojok. Menghindari keramaian yang ada.

Jeremy memperhatikan Kris yang tampak tak bersemangat. Wajah tampannya sarat akan kegundahan. Tangannya terangkat mengusap lembut pipi Kris.

"Kris, kau kenapa ? ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu ?" tanyanya pelan.

Kris tak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap Jeremi, dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Lekaslah pesan. Aku sudah lapar."

Jeremy mengangguk. Ia langkahkan kakinya menuju tempat pemesanan.

"Jeremy ," panggil Kris yang sukses menghentikan langkah kaki pemuda manis tersebut.

"Yaaaa".

"Kau, makanlah nasi. Jangan memesan sandwich."

Jeremy tersenyum. Ia lanjutkan kembali langkahnya. Sesekali, ia melirik ke arah Kris yang sedang mengusap kasar wajahnya. Jeremy hanya tersenyum miris.

'_Kau memikirkannya ?'_

'_Aku tau, kau memikirkannya'_

.

.

"Tao hyung, kau suka dengan apa yang ku pesan ?" tanya Sehun disela-sela kegiatan mengunyahnya.

"Setidaknya, aku memang menyukai unagi. Ini enak. Kau mau mencoba ?" tanyanya balik sembari menjulurkan tangannya kearah Sehun. Menyuapinya.

Sehun sedikit mencondongkan badannya kedepan. Menerima suapan dari hyung kesayangannya tersebut.

"Iniihh enahhh hyunggg," puji Sehun dengan mulut penuh makanan.

Kai yang melihatnya hanya mendengus kesal. Iri. "Kau tak menawariku, baby panda hyung ?"

Tao menghentikan pergerakkan tangannya yang hendak memasukkan makanan kedalam mulutnya. Lagi, ia tersenyum. Ia ulurkan tangannya ke arah Kai. Menyuapinya. Sama seperti apa yang ia lakukan pada Sehun.

"Buka mulutmu, Kai. Aaaaaa…" Tao berujar imut. Memperlakukan Kai layaknya anak usia 5th.

Sama seperti Sehun, Kai mencondongkan badannya kedepan. Menerima suapan dari sahabatnya tersebut.

"Benar hyung," ucap Kai berseri-seri. "Ini enak. Lebih enak dari punyaku malah."

Kai kembali keposisinya semula. Matanya sempat melirik kearah Tao.

Bukan…

Bukan memandang Tao.

Melainkan, memandang tepat dibelakang Tao yang masih dengan lahap menikmati semangkuk besar es krim 3rasa miliknya.

2namja yang sangat dikenalnya. Dia namja yang sudah lama tak bertemu pandang dengannya.

Kai buru-buru bangkit dari duduknya ketika ia lihat namja tinggi yang 10detik yang lalu telah mampu menyita perhatiannya mulai berjalan melangkah menuju… Toilet ?

"Kai ? Kau mau kemana ?" tanya Tao tiba-tiba begitu mengetahui Kai berdiri dari duduknya. "Kau belum menghabiskan makananmu", ujarnya sembari menunjuk makanan Kai yang masih sisa banyak dengan sendok ice-cream miliknya.

"Toilet. Sebentar," ucapnya buru-buru lantas segera melesat pergi dari meja-nya. Meninggalkan Tao dan Sehun yang nampak tak begitu peduli.

"Kau mau nambah, panda hyung ?" tawar Sehun melihat mangkuk ice cream Tao yang tinggal setengah.

Tao mengeleng pelan. "Kau lupa ini musim dingin ? Bisa-bisa aku flu karena kebanyakkan makan ice-cream."

.

.

Kai buka pintu kamar mandi perlahan. Ia tatap sosok yang kini sedang membungkuk membasuh wajah tampannya melalui kaca besar yang tertampang jelas diatas wastefel.

"Haiii…" sapa Kai tenang dengan suara pelannya.

Pemuda yang tadi sedang menunduk pun mengangkat kepalanya. Aliran air dari wajah tegas itu menetes. Membasahi kerah kemeja biru gelap yang dipakainya. Melalui cermin, ia tatap Kai yang bersandar di dinding kamar mandi dengan melipat kedua tangannya didada. Lantas tersenyum datar ketika mendapati orang yang ia kenal menatapnya penuh intimidasi.

"Kai ?"

"Lama tak bertemu denganmu…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…hyung"

.

.

.

.

"Night, _my peach_," ujar Kris riang begitu membuka pintu kamar bercat putih. Kamar miliknya dengan Tao.

Tao menoleh. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kris yang kini berdiri diambang pintu. Menatapnya.

Pandangan mereka sejenak beradu.

Pandangan mereka sejenak menghentikan waktu.

Sorot mata Tao yang lelah menatap Kris.

Sorot mata Tao yang gelap mengikuti langkah Kris.

Pancaran sinar hangat itu seakan hilang dari hazel miliknya.

Kris berjalan perlahan ke arah Tao yang kini telah menutup buku tebalnya. Menaruhnya sembarangan diatas kasur. Kris merangkak kesisi tempat tidur yang lain. Mendekat dengan sang kekasih.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur, _peach_ ?" tanya Kris lembut. Tangannya mengelus pelan pipi chubby milik kekasihnya. Merasakan kehangatan yang ia rindukan. Matanya tak pernah terlepas menatap Tao. Namja yang sangat ia cintai itu.

_**Benarkah…**_

_**Benarkah namja yang sangat ia cintai ?**_

"Gege kenapa baru pulang ? ini sudah jam 11 malam," tanya Tao langsung. Ia tak suka berbelit-belit.

"Gege ta…"

"Apa pekerjaan kantor lagi ?"

"Maaf Tao," ujar Kris. Direngkuhnya pundak Tao. Menenggelamkan wajah Tao di dadanya.

Suasana kembali hening. Gemericik air hujan yang berjatuhan semakin terdengar. Angin berhembus menyibak tirai putih tipis bermotif little sunflower tersebut. Memainkannya diudara.

Dingin…

"Tidakkah gege menyadarinya…" Tao mulai berucap lirih.

Kris mengerutkan kening. "Apa ? Gege tak mengerti."

"Kita… seperti terhalang tembok yang tak kasat mata ?" tanya Tao yang masih dipeluk erat oleh Kris. Meskipun ia tak membalas pelukkan sang kekasih. Tetapi lengan kokoh itu merengkuhnya posesif.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu ?" Kris bertanya balik dengan alis yang menyatu. Tanda tanya besar masih bertengger dibenaknya.

"Gege tak menyadarinya ? Gege tak merasa, kita semakin menjauh ?" ulang Tao. Tetap dalam posisinya. Berada dalam pelukkan sepihak oleh Kris.

"Gege tau, bahwa kita sekarang jarang bersama ?"

.

_**Dia terlalu 'sibuk'…**_

.

"Apa yang gege lakukan selama ini jika tidak bersama ku diluar sana ?"

.

_**Setidaknya, ia tak pernah kekurangan udara segar…**_

.

"Apa gege tak pernah berfikir, bagaimana kesepiannya aku ?"

.

_**dia, tak menyukai kesendirian…**_

.

"Setiap pagi berangkat kekantor dengan melewatkan sarapan bersama kita ? Setiap malam selalu pulang terlambat ?"

Matanya terpejam. Ditariknya nafas panjang sekali lagi. Mengenyahkan bara emosi yang hampir meraih kendali. "2tahun bersama gege. Aku kira telah mengerti bagaimana gege itu sebenarnya. Tapi ternyata Tao salah."

Kris tak membuka suara. Matanya tak berkedip. Pandangan terfokus lurus memandang bingkai foto besar yang terpaku didinding kamarnya. Potret dirinya dengan Tao dengan balutan tuxedo putih.

Indah…

Bagaimana ia bisa berbicara jika seperti ini ?

Bagaimana ia bisa mengeluarkan suara jika rasanya seperti tercekat di tenggorokkan ?

Bagaimana ia bisa berbohong, pada sosok polos seperti Tao ?

Bagaimana ia bisa menjelaskannya ?

Bagaimana jika ia kehilangan Tao ?

Bagaimana… ?

Apa yang harus Kris lakukan ?

Apa yang harus Kris perdengarkan pada Tao ?

Tangannya mulai kaku…

Nafasnya tertahan…

Dadanya sesak…

Laju jantung yang mempompa darah semakin tak terkendali…

Ia lupa, bahwa kekasihnya masih bertahan oleh pelukkannya didada…

.

_**Dia mendengar…**_

.

Tepat ditempat organ paling penting itu terletak…

.

_**Dengan sangat jelas… **_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**ritme jantung yang tak beraturan…**_

.

.

Hening…

Sunyi…

Semakin membuat sesak kedua-nya.

"Engghh." Jawaban Kris terdengar seperti geraman lembut atau helaan nafas dengan bisikkan. Tak mampu ia buka suara lebih dari itu.

"Gege tak menjawab ?"

Tangan Kris mulai bergerak. Memaksa jemari yang sedari tadi mengeras tersebut mengelus lembut penuh kasih sayang, surai merah gelap Tao. Diusapkannya pelan. Merapikan helai rambut Tao yang berantakan.

Sangaaaaaat pelaaaaaan…

"Maafkan gege, peach."

Hanya itu yang mampu keluar dari bibirnya. Hanya kata maaf yang terus-menerus keluar dari bibirnya. Hanya maaf yang lolos dari bibirnya. Hanya kata maaf yang ter-ijin keluar dari bibirnya.

Tidak lebih…

.

_**Atau tak mampu...**_

.

.

_**Tak mampu ?**_

.

.

Tao tak menjawab. Ia singkirkan lengan Kris yang sejak tadi merengkuh bahunya. Ia tepis pelan tangan Kris yang mengusap kepalanya. Perlahan, ia turun dari tempat tidur yang sedari tadi menjadi saksi bisu keteganggan diantara mereka. Ia langkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan luas berwallpaper bunga matahari tersebut. Tangannya menggapai knop pintu. Sebelum akhirnya benar-benar keluar, ia berbalik memandang Kris yang tengah tertunduk diam diatas kasur king size mereka.

"Aku bahkan tak tau sejak kapan jika wangi tubuh gege telah berubah."

.

.

.

.

_**Deg**_

.

.

.

.

_**Deg**_

.

.

Kalimat Tao tenang. Terkesan tanpa intimidasi. Namun berhasil menohok hati Kris. Berhasil membuat sang pangeran tampan membatu. Terkesan lembut dengan segaris senyum di paras sendunya yang tersirat kesakitan. Khas orang yang tersayat hatinya namun mencoba tegar didepan sang pelaku. Bukan jarum. Namun sebilah pedang setajam samurai itu menancap dengan sempurna pada hal yang paling rentan dalam dirinya…

.

.

.

.

Hatinya…

.

.

.

.

Perasaannya…

.

.

_**Bukankah ini begitu,**_

_**menyakitkan…**_

.

.

Setelah mengatakannya, ia buka pintu itu perlahan. Lalu segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar yang sedari tadi membuat dadanya berdenyut sakit.

Kris masih bertahan pada posisinya. Menunduk dengan mencengkram erat boneka jerapah milik Tao.

.

_**Ia tak melihat, tetes airmata yang keluar dari mata indah milik kekasihnya...**_

.

.

"Maafkan gege…"

.

.

_**Ia tak mendengar, isak tangis menyedihkan didepan pintu kamar mereka…**_

.

.

"Gege tak tau kenapa jadi seperti ini…"

.

.

_**Hujan diluar sana, meredam semua jerit hati pilu…**_

.

.

.

.

"Maaf..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Chap 3 :

-"kau mengabaikanku ?"-

-"karena yang kulihat, kau juga mencintainya"-

-"menyakitkan, kenyataan paling menyedihkan adalah pengkhianatan"-

.

.

.

.

maaf jika ini ff semakin abal…semakin absurd…semakin gak jelas…semakin banyak typo…

saya sudah baca berulang kali, maaf jika masih ber-typo ria… typo selalu melekat ditiap ff new author seperti saya…selalu ada yang luput dari seleksi mata saya..Mianhae#Bow

Jeremy itu OC, ya...

INGAT… **OC!**

bukan member BB ataupun actor korea…

Saya gak mau pakai you-know-who's-i-mean…Ataupun nama member BB taupun actor…

Tengkyu udah luangin waktu buat baca ini…

Review sangat berarti demi kelangsungan ff…

Tapi, seikhlasnya sajalah…#halahhhh

.

TAOKYU

.

.

Tolong berikan review di ff ku yang The Sun. Itu re-post. Aslinya udah ada dulu, cuma yang pertama udah saya hapus.

TerimaKasih…

.

.

Answer review di chap sebelumnya :

**Kang Hyun Yoo : iyaa… ini udah dilanjut. Udah tau kan siapa yang bersama Kris ? TengKYU udah review. Tetap review di-chap selanjutnya yaa.. Gomawo **

** : iyaa… he..he... ini ff sebenarnya udah ada sejak lama. Tapi baru publish sekarang. Saya belum bisa bermain dengan kata-kata. Jadi harus belajar dulu. Jadi maklum, masih pakai kalimat yang simple. TengKYU udah review. Tetap review di-chap selanjutnya yaa.. Gomawo **

**KissKris : WAW ! kita sama kah ? crackpair favoritku juga HunTao. Kekekekee… Tapi tetep cinta ke KrisTao. Terimakasih udah kasih tau typonya. Demen saya kalo riviewnya gini. Semoga yang ini sudah lebih rapi. TengKYU udah review. Tetap review di-chap selanjutnya yaa.. Gomawo **

**PandaPandaTaoris : Terima kasih. Semoga gak bosen dengan ide cerita macam ini yaaa ? ini udah dilanjut. TengKYU udah review. Tetap review di-chap selanjutnya yaa.. Gomawo **

**Milky Andromeda : Iyaa nih unn. Banyak yang luput dari koreksi. Maklum masih baru. Butuh waktu. Semoga yang chap ini minim typo ya. Amin. TengKYU udah review. Tetap review di-chap selanjutnya yaa.. Gomawo **

**DevilFujoshi : Ini udah dilanjut. Terimakasih udah muji#derrrr. . TengKYU udah review. Tetap review di-chap selanjutnya yaa.. Gomawo **

**Oneshootbunny : Coba nge-shipp mereka deh. Kekekekekee. Iyaa… terimakasih. Bener feelnya dapet ? syukurlah. Panas dingin kalo misal gak dapet. TengKYU udah review. Tetap review di-chap selanjutnya yaa.. Gomawo **

**URuUruBaek : ini udah dilanjut. Terimakasih udah sempetin baca. Neee.. Fighting ^^9. TengKYU udah review. Tetap review di-chap selanjutnya yaa.. Gomawo **

**putchanC : iyee unn. Ini udah lanjut. Semangat ! TengKYU udah review. Tetap review di-chap selanjutnya yaa.. Gomawo **

**ajib4ff : dichap ini udah terkuak kok dengan siapa. Udah tau kan ? TengKYU udah review. Tetap review di-chap selanjutnya yaa.. Gomawo **

**Jijiyoyo : ini tissue#sodorin. Atau milih kain pel ?#jleebbb. KrisTao putus ? sebagai emak, saya tak tega#elus dada. TengKYU udah review. Tetap review di-chap selanjutnya yaa.. Gomawo **

**Daydreamer : iya ini sudah dilanjut. Sebagai emak, saya juga merasakan sakitnya hati anak …. TengKYU udah review. Tetap review di-chap selanjutnya yaa.. Gomawo **

**Guest : tinggalin Kris ? masih dipikirkan. #senyum geje. TengKYU udah review. Tetap review di-chap selanjutnya yaa.. Gomawo **

**Guest : I-know-who's-you-mean, dear. #ditabok. Enggak. Saya usahakan kalau buat angst, pakai OC sebagai orang ketiga, keempat, kelima dst. Kekekek… TengKYU udah review. Tetap review di-chap selanjutnya yaa.. Gomawo **

**Baby Ziren : KaiTao ? saya juga lagi memikirkan itu#halahhhh. TengKYU udah review. Tetap review di-chap selanjutnya yaa.. Gomawo **

**Yui the devil : ini udah dilanjut. Terimakasih udah sempetin baca. Jangan bosen yaaa… TengKYU udah review. Tetap review di-chap selanjutnya yaa.. Gomawo **

**#**maaf jika ada kesalahan pengetikan user-name…#bow


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : It's Hurt**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : hurt/comfort**

**Cast : **

**Main cast : TaoRis**

**Slight : KrisXOC**

**Other : Super Junior member, Exo, and character buatan**

**Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan, milik orang Tua, milik diri mereka sendiri(?), SMEnt selaku agensi, dan milik fans mereka. FF murni milik saya. Jika ditemukan kesamaan, itu hanya sebuah kebetulan semata.**

**Warning : YAOI, BL/Boys Love, abal, typo dimana-mana, alur dipaksakan dan kekurangan lain yang akan readers temui sendiri. Ini bener-bener terfokus sama TaoRis and OC-nya. No bash. No Flame. No Bacot(?)**

**Nb : Terinspirasi dari kata-kata difilm FAST FARIOUS 6", 'Kau takkan menghargai sesuatu sebelum orang lain merenggutnya'.-Ini film,, sumpah.. keren gila. Film action recommendasi saya. Tapi dalam fict ini, berubah menjadi 'Kau tak menyadari betapa kau mencintainya, sebelum dia pergi dari kehidupannmu'.**

TAOKYU PRESENT

.

.

.

THE STORY…

.

.

.

BEGIN…

.

.

.

**Dia adalah nafasku…**

**Separuh jiwaku adalah dia…**

**Jika dia tak ada, bagaimana aku hidup ?**

.

.

.

Pagi tak secerah biasanya. Tak ada nyanyian burung seperti biasa. Awan abu-abu masih setia menggantung. Menghalau sang mentari untuk membiaskan sinar hangatnya. Rintik hujan masih terjatuh kecil. Bau tanah yang basah masih mendominasi di indra penciuman. Angin berhembus kencang. Memainkan ilalang liar yang tumbuh dengan subur dibelakang gedung SM Art University.

Namja itu sesekali melirik ponsel yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Pukul 9.00 AM KST. Jam perkuliahannya baru dimulai pukul 9.30 AM KST. _30 menit lagi_, pikirnya.

Menyenderkan punggungnya pada sebatang pohon ek besar. Menghiraukan sensi basah yang ditawarkan oleh permukaan pohon tersebut. Matanya mulai terpejam. Merasakan hembusan angin dingin yang menerpanya. Pikirannya melayang ke kejadian seminggu yang lalu.

.

.

.

**Xx**

_._

"_Kai ?" ucapnya datar._

"_Lama tak bertemu denganmu,….._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

…_hyung."_

_Namja itu hanya memasang senyum. Ia memutar tubuhnya. Menghadap Kai. Perlahan, ia berjalan kearah pemuda tan tersebut. Pandangan mereka beradu. Mematap tajam satu sama lain. Senyuman terlihat dikedua belah bibir mereka._

_._

_._

_._

_Selangkah…_

_._

_._

_._

_Tiga langkah…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Greeeepppppp…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Pelukkan…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Kaiiiii! Aku merindukanmu !" pekiknya keras tepat pada ditelinga Kai._

_Bagai tak diijinkan bernafas, mulut Kai terbuka lebar. "Uhuukkk..ughhh… Chan..yeol hyung. Kau mem..buat le..herku sa..kit…." gerutu Kai disela-sela penderitaannya dipeluk dengan erat oleh temannya itu._

"_Kau tak merindukanku, hhahhhh ?!" ucap Chanyeol gemas seraya mengacak rambut Kai._

"_Le..passkan duluuu, pabbo!" desis Kai._

_Dengan sangat terpaksa, Chanyeol melepas pelukkan paksaannya dengan Kai yang kini masih mengatur nafasnya. Bersyukur jika toilet ini kebersihannya terjaga 100%._

"_Tak kusangka kita bertemu disini, Kai," ucap Chanyeol masih dengan wajah yang berseri-seri dengan bibir yang terus menyungingkan senyuman 5jarinya._

"_Salah sendiri pergi ke Jepang tak memberi tahu…" cibir Kai singkat. Tangannya sibuk membenarkan tatanan rambut yang sempat diacak kasar oleh teman tiang listriknya itu._

"_Terburu-buru, Kai. Pekerjaan yang memaksa."_

"_Yaa…yaa..Aku tau."_

"_Bersama siapa kau kesini ?"_

"_Teman-temanku. Hyung, bersama Bekkie ?"_

"_Teman ?" Chanyeol memincingkan tatapannya. "Tentu saja dengan Baekki. Tak mungkin aku membawa anjing berjalan-jalan ke mall," gerutu Chanyeol. _

_Kai mengangguk mengerti. "Engghh,,hyung. Bukankah kau bekerja diperusahaan Wu Corp ?"_

"_Ya, ada apa ?" tanya Chanyeol yang kini telah menghadap cermin merapikan rambutnya dengan jari-jarinya._

"_Atasanmu, Kris Wu, bukan ?"_

"_Yaa. Bagaimana kau tau ?" singkat Chanyeol._

"_Ia…kekasih sahabatku," lirih Kai sembari memandangi lantai._

_Chanyeol dengan cepat menatap Kai melalui cermin. "Sahabatmu ?!"_

_._

_Pelan…_

_._

_._

_._

_Sangat pelaaaaan…_

_._

_._

_._

_Kai mengangguk._

_._

_._

_._

"_Jadi, Jeremy itu sahabatmu ? Woahhhh... aku tak percaya…"_

_Kai mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Chanyeol heran. Menampilkan dahi penuh kerutan serta tanda tanya dikepalanya._

_._

_._

_._

_Jeremy ?_

_._

_._

_._

_**Kenapa ?**_

_._

_._

_._

_Mungkinkah ?_

_._

_._

_._

"_Wae ? Waeyo ? kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"_

"_Kau bilang, Jeremy itu kekasih Kris ?" ulang Kai pelan._

_._

"_Kau membingungkan. Tadi jelas-jelas kau bilang, sahabatmu adalah kekasih Kris. Kenapa kau malah kaget ?"_

_._

"…"

_._

"_Yaa.. kekasih Kris bernama Jeremy. Namja pendek dengan rambut pirang. Dengan pupil coklat tajam."_

_._

"_Ta…"_

_._

_._

_._

_Ceklekkkk…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Suara pintu yang terbuka berbunyi. Memaksa Kai menghentikan ucapannya. Seseorang terlihat menjulurkan kepalanya kedalam. Menatap bingung._

"_Kai, kenapa kau lam…" ucapan Sehun terputus. Ia tatap namja tinggi yang menjadi lawan bicara Kai. "Ku kira kau sendiri. Nugu ?" tanyanya menatap Chanyeol._

_Kai mengelus dada sembari menghela nafas pelan. "Aku kira Tao yang datang", dengusnya. "Dia, Chanyeol, temanku."_

"_Chanyeol imnida," ia menjulurkan tangannya pada Sehun yang disambut oleh namja mata sipit tersebut._

"_Sehun. Bangapta Chan hyung," balasnya. "Kai, sedang apa kau disini ? Tao hyung sudah menggerutu sebal dari tadi karena kau tak kunjung kembali."_

"_Sedang bertemu teman lama," jawab Kai singkat. "Jadi, Jeremy itu nama kekasihnya ?" tanya Kai lagi._

"_Yaa. Begitulah. Bukankah dia juga asisten pribadi Kris Wu. Kau bilang juga, sahabatmu, bukan ?"_

"_Sepertinya kau salah, hyung," ucap Kai menatap Chanyeol._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Hheiii..hei.. ada apa ini ?" tanya Sehun tak mengerti. Ia tatap Kai dan Chanyeol secara bergantian. "Chan hyung, apa yang kalian bicarakan sebenarnya ?"_

_Chanyeol hanya diam sembari menatap Sehun dengan tatapan seolah menyebutnya bodoh._

_._

_Bodoh…?_

_._

"_Eengghh,, Kai, maafkan aku. Aku harus segera kembali. Pasti Baekhyun sudah menungguku lama." Chanyeol buru-buru melangkah cepat hendak keluar dari toilet._

"_Bisakah kita bertemu dan melanjutkan obrolan yang tadi ?" Ucapan Kai sukses menghentikan langkah kaki jenjang milik Chanyeol yang hampir hilang dibalik pintu._

_Namja tinggi itu terlihat sedang berfikir. "Tentu. Akhir pecan, kita bisa bertemu. Pukul 4 sore, datanglah ke taman."_

"_Baiklah. Bye hyung. Saranghae !" teriak Kai lantang._

"_Hhahahahhahha... Jangan keras-keras. Sampai jumpa."_

_._

_._

_**Xx**_

"Akhir pekan ?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. "Bukankah hari ini ?" Ia menghela nafas berat. "Jam 4 yaaa," desisnya.

"Apanya yang jam 4 ?" tanya sebuah suara yang sukses membuat Kai langsung membuka matanya. Berlonjak kaget.

"Sehun ! Kau tidak bisa lebih tenang sedikit ?!" pekik Kai frustasi begitu tau orang itu adalah Sehun. "Kau selalu membuatku kaget."

"Apanya yang jam 4 ?" ulang Sehun lagi. Santai. Mengabaikan ekspresi Kai yang masih menatapnya sebal. Ia ambil tempat kosong disisi Kai. Menyenderkan punggungnya pada pohon ek. Mencium wangi khas kayu ek serta tanah basah oleh air hujan. "Ada apa dengan jam 4 ?"

Kai mengambil nafas panjang. "Ikutlah denganku nanti."

"Kemana ?"

"Taman kota. Pukul 4."

"Jadi, tak mengikuti kelas Eunhyuk hyung lagi ?" tanya Sehun heran.

Kai menggeleng. "Nanti ku ijinkan. Ini lebih penting."

"Tentang apa ? Tak biasanya kau rela mengorbankan kelas dance," tanya Sehun heran.

.

.

_Kelas dance ?-_ pikir Kai.

.

.

_Bahkan aku mungkin rela mengorbankan_ _**segalanya**_…

.

.

.

.

Kai menutup matanya. Kemudian menumpukan seluruh berat tubuhnya pada pohon dibelakangnya tersebut. "Tentang…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…perselingkuhan yang dilakukan Kris hyung" desis Kai pelan. Tetapi sukses membuat Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya dengan sempurna.

.

.

**It's Hurt**

.

.

Ruangan besar bercat coklat itu tampak sunyi. Hanya terdengar desiran halus suara pendingin ruangan. Serta beberapa lembar kertas yang dibuka secara kasar oleh tangan putih besar. Detik jarum jam yang terpaku di dinding yang berjarak lumayan jauh dari kursinya pun, terdengar nyaring. Helaan nafas panjang setiap saat terdengar dari bibir tebalnya. Tangannya sesekali mengacak kasar surai emas miliknya. Paras bak pangeran itu nampak sayu. Mata tajamnya sesekali terpejam. Menyembunyikan hazel coklatnya.

.

.

"_Kau baik-baik saja ?"_

.

.

Suara yang sangat ia kenal mulai terdengar dalam benaknya. Memaksanya menjatuhkan penanya diatas meja.

.

.

"_**Gege, apa kau terluka ?" **_

.

.

'Tidak… ada apa ini ?!'

.

.

"_Aku akan bersamamu. Apapun yang terjadi…"_

_._

.

'Apa… ?'

.

.

"_**Aku juga mencintaimu ge… selain Zhoumi ge, kaulah satu-satunya orang yang kumiliki."**_

_._

_._

'apa yang terjadi ?'

Kris mulai memijat pelan pelipisnya. Ia tangkup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan besar miliknya.

_._

_._

"_Kris…kita akan selalu bersama bukan ?"_

_._

"_**Gege akan selalu disisiku, kan ?"**_

.

'Kumohon ! Hentikan !'

.

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

_._

"_**Aku, akan selalu menjadi satu-satunya dihati gege ?"**_

.

"_Tetaplah bersamaku, Kris."_

.

"_**Gege, jangan meninggalkanku."**_

.

.

.

.

.

**Brukkkkkkkk…**

.

.

Tiba-tiba, dengan sekuat tenaga, ia lempar kelantai, setumpuk dokumen penting yang ia kerjakan tadi. Mejadikan lembar demi lembar tersebut tercecer diatas lantai.

.

.

"_Kris…"_

.

"_**Gege…"**_

_._

"_Kris..."_

_._

"_**Kris-ge…"**_

_._

"_Kri…"_

_._

"_**Ge…"**_

.

.

.

.

**Braaakkkkk….**

.

.

**Pranggggg…**

.

.

.

.

Lagi...

.

Ia hempaskan lampu meja yang berada disisinya hingga menjadikannya pecahan yang tak terhitung. Menjadikan lampu hias tersebut menjadi tak berbentuk.

.

.

"Hentikan…" ujar Kris dengan suara bergetar. "Kumohon… Jangan seperti ini." Kembali ia terduduk dikursinya. Lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lengan yang ia lipat diatas meja.

.

.

**It's Hurt**

.

.

"Kau kenapa Tao-er ?" tanya Sungmin sembari menghampiri Tao yang kini sedang terlentang dilantai ruang latihan wushunya. "Kau tau, sedari tadi kau tak focus pada latihan ?"

Tao mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sungmin yang telah bersimpuh didekatnya. "Aku hanya sedikit, lelah, ge."

Lelaki pecinta pink itu tersenyum. Diusapnya pelan rambut merah milik Tao. "Kau ada masalah ?" tanyanya lagi. "Kau bisa ceritakan pada gege."

Tao tak membuka suara. Ia terdiam sejenak, lantas mengangkat punggungnya dari lantai, dan mengikuti tindakkan Sungmin. Duduk bersimpuh didepan guru wushunya itu.

"Ada apa, panda ?" Matanya menatap heran iris kelam Tao. "Kau, terlihat begitu… Berantakan. Apa ujian tadi membuatmu frustasi ?"

Tao menggeleng pelan. "Sungmin ge, apa aku sebegitu mudahnya ditebak ? Bahkan aku belum memberi tahu jika aku memang ada masalah. Bukan soal ujian tadi."

Sungmin terkekeh pelan. "Perubahan sikapmu yang membuatku mengerti, Tao. Ada apa ? Kau bisa cerita kepada gege."

Tao kembali terdiam. Ditatapnya sang pelatih yang telah ia anggap sebagai sahabat itu. Sungmin juga tak membuka suara. Diam. Namun ia tetap memasang senyum manisnya untuk Tao. "Aku tak tau," Tao mulai membuka suara. "Tak apakan jika aku bercerita tentang Kris ge ?" tanyanya polos. Memastikan bahwa sang pelatih tak akan keberatan.

Sungmin mengangguk. Menyetujuinya. "Tak apa. Ceritakan. Bahkan Siwon juga mencemaskanmu, Tao."

Tao ikut tersenyum mendengar penuturan dari pelatihnya itu. Siwon. Tao tau, betapa baik dan perhatiannya guru taekwondo tersebut kepada murid-muridnya.

"Asal kau tau…" Sungmin memberi jeda. Ia ambil sebotol air mineral didekatnya dan menegaknya hingga menyisakan separuh. "Semua orang menyayangimu, panda," ujarnya kemudian.

Seketika, lengkungan dibibir cherry milik Tao menghilang. Ekspresinya berubah sendu. Guratan sakit itu, terlihat semakin ketara dimata Sungmin yang memang jeli.

.

.

_**Tidak… **_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Tidak semua orang…**_

.

.

"Ada apa ? Ceritakan pada gege," ujar Sungmin lagi.

Tao memejamkan matanya. "Gege salah," ia ambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Memenuhi sesak paru-parunya. Mengontrol nafas-nya yang entah kapan seperti tertahan. Ia buka obsidian hitamnya perlahan. Pandangannya bertabrakkan dengan Sungmin. "Tak semua orang menyayangiku," ujarnya pilu.

Tao menunduk. Memainkan jemari lentiknya. Menautkannya satu sama lain. "Setidaknya, itu yang kurasakan." Tao kembali menatap Sungmin. "Gege salah…" Kembali ia memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. "Gege salah jika berfikir bahwa semua orang menyayangiku. Itu, tidak benar. Tak semua orang menyayangiku."

.

"Pernahkah gege berfikir, orang yang menyakiti kita itu, menyayangi kita ?"

.

.

_**Tidak... Tak ada orang yang mampu menyakiti orang yang mereka sayangi…**_

.

.

"Pernahkah gege berfikir, bagaimana rasanya menemukan kenyataan andaikala kekasih kita itu berselingkuh ?"

.

.

_**Menyakitkan... Kenyataan paling menyedihkan adalah pengkhianatan…**_

.

.

"Apa yang gege lakukan, jika kekasih gege meruntuhkan segala kepercayaan yang gege berikan ?"

.

.

_**Apa yang harus dilakukan ? Membayangkannya saja takkan mampu…**_

.

.

"Apa gege akan tetap mendiamkannya ?"

.

"Atau…."

.

"Setidaknya, jika kita mampu memberi maaf, lakukanlah," sebuah suara tiba-tiba menyeruak masuk indra pendengaran Tao dan Sungmin. Menghentikan kata yang hendak terlontar dari bibir curvy Tao. Tao dan Sungmin menolehkan kepala. Menatap arah satu-satunya akses masuk kedalam ruangan latihan wushu tersebut.

"Siwon ge," gumam Tao pelan.

Siwon tersenyum. Ia berjalan menuju tempat Tao dan Sungmin di sudut ruangan. "Setidaknya, jika kau yakin, kau masih mencintainya, kau bisa memberinya maaf."

Baik Tao maupun Sungmin terdiam. Mereka saling menatap, sebelum akhirnya kembali mengalihkan perhatian pada namja tinggi yang kini tengah berdiri didekat mereka.

"Setidaknya, jika kau masih yakin mampu bertahan, bertahanlah." Siwon kemudian ikut bersimpuh didepan Tao. Memperhatikan Tao yang tetap memandangnya tak berkedip.

"Aku lemah, ge. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Bahkan, membencinya pun aku… tak bisa." Serak suara Tao terdengar jelas. Dari nada bicaranya, baik Siwon maupun Sungmin tau, Tao sedang menahan tangisnya.

Sungmin kembali menampilkan senyum lembutnya. Diraihnya tangan Tao yang mengepal kuat. "Siapa bilang kau lemah, panda ?"

"Bahkan kau lebih kuat dibanding dengan Sungmin, Tao-er."

Tao mengerjapkan matanya. Menghalau air mata yang berbondong-bondong ingin keluar. "Aku tak mengerti maksud gege."

"Kau mampu menahan emosimu dengan baik. Kuat tidak hanya dilihat dari kekuatan fisik."

"Lantas ?"

"Bicarakan baik-baik. Bukankah beberapa waktu yang lalu gege sudah memberikan saran".

Tao mengeser tubuhnya. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya pada dinding kayu dibelakangnya. "Aku belum melakukannya ge."

"Aku memang telah melihat kenyataan. Tapi aku belum siap mendengar itu semua terucap dari mulut Kris ge."

.

.

Melihat secara langsung… atau mendengar dari orang yang bersangkutan ? Jelas, itu bukan pilihan yang mampu kebanyakan orang menjawabnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apalagi tentang...

.

.

.

.

_**Sebuah pengkhianatan...**_

.

.

.

.

"Aku juga tak tahu aku harus melakukan apa"

.

"Apa aku harus memaafkannya ?"

.

"Atau malah aku harus membalasnya ?"

.

"Apa aku perlu meninggalkannya ?"

.

.

Setetes airmata lolos dari pelupuk mata Tao. Ia kembali mengerjap pelan seraya mendongakkan kepala keatas. Sungmin yang ada disisinya segera merengkuh tubuh Tao yang terlihat mulai bergetar. Menenggelamkan wajah Tao pada ceruk lehernya.

"Hiksssss." Isakan lirih terdengar dari bibir merahnya. Sungmin usap punggung Tao lembut. Membisikkan kata-kata penenang. Apapun. Siwon tak tinggal diam. Ia usap rambut merah Tao pelan. Menepuk pelan pundak namja China tersebut.

"Menangislah. Setelahnya, kau akan merasa lebih baik," ucapnya sabar.

Hening.

Tak ada yang bersuara.

Hanya suara isak tangis Tao yang mendominasi ruangan sunyi tersebut. Membiarkan tubuh Tao bergetar dalam dekapan Sungmin. Membiarkan bahunya basah oleh derasnya air mata yang terus mengalir dari mata panda indahnya.

.

.

_**Dia, adalah alasan terbesar kerapuhan dalam diri Tao…**_

.

.

Siwon dan Sungmin saling pandang. Mereka mengerti –setidaknya- bagaimana perasaan Tao saat ini. Dikhianati oleh orang yang kita sayangi. _**Itu menyakitkan**_… Dibohongi oleh orang yang kau percayai. Itu sungguh mengecewakan. Mengingat bagaimana sosok sensitive Tao dibalik tubuh tinggi tegapnya. Mengingat bagaimana polosnya Tao, dibalik umur 20tahunnya.

Mereka juga tau, sebagaimana Tao sangat –amat sangat- mencintai Kris. Namjachingunya. Mereka tau, sebagaimana Tao sangat tak ingin kehilangan sosok Kris. Mereka tau. Mereka mengerti. Mereka memahaminya.

.

.

Gerakan kecil dari Tao menyadarkan Sungmin. Menggeliat pelan, berniat melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan posesif sang pelatih.

"Ge..Gege," ujarnya terbata dengan suara parau. "Xie-xie su.. sudah menemaniku." Matanya masih mengalirkan liquid bening. Jejak airmata masih terlihat jelas. Matanya masih memerah. Hidungnya pun masih memerah. "Terimakasih, gege." Namun senyuman tulus itu tepatri sempurna di dibibir yang masih bergetar halus.

"Sudah baikkan ?" Tangan halus Sungmin terangkat menyentuh pipi merah Tao. Menghapus jejak airmata yang membekas di paras manisnya.

Tao mengangguk meskipun dengan gerakan pelan.

"Tao…" panggil Siwon membuat pemuda bermata panda itu mendongak. "Memberi maaf bukan menunjukkan bahwa kita lebih lemah daripada mereka. Justru dengan memberi maaf, kita menunjukkan, bahwa kita memiliki hati yang besar dan jauh lebih baik dari mereka."

"Kami tak menyuruhmu untuk bertahan dengan Kris. Kami tak menyuruhmu. Tapi kami harap, apapun keputusan yang kau ambil kelak, tidak akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Kami hanya tak ingin melihatmu seperti ini. Ini sangat menyakitkan, Tao."

.

.

.

.

.

Tidakkah satu hal yang sangat menyakitkan, melihat orang yang kita cintai menangis ?

Terlebih…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**kita adalah alasan dibalik air matanya…**_

.

.

.

.

Tidakkah hal itu juga menorehkan luka pada diri sang pelaku ?

Tidakkah hal itu juga menyayat hati sang pelaku ?

Tidakkah hal itu terlihat bahwa sang pelaku seperti,

.

.

.

.

_**Seorang pengecut ?**_

.

.

**It's Hurt**

.

.

"Jadi seperti itu ?" ujar Kai memastikan. Ia tatap Chanyeol yang masih bergumam tak jelas sembari memandangi sekitar.

"Chanyeol hyung, sejak kapan ia berselingkuh dari baby hyung ku ?" tanya Sehun –juga- pada Chanyeol.

"2bulan yang lalu. Aku tau itu dari pegawai Kris yang ruangannya 1 lantai dengan ruangan kerja Kris. Jeremy selalu keluar masuk ruangannya. Tak perlu aku memberitahu kalian apa yang mereka lakukan, bukan," jawab Chanyeol. "Tapi aku berfikir, Kris dan Jeremy pasti punya masa lalu. Jika tidak, tak mungkin Kris seperti ini."

"Aku tak mengerti bagaimana bisa Kris hyung seperti itu. Kai, apa panda hyung tau ?"

Kai mengangguk. "Ya. Tao melihatnya sendiri. Beberapa hari yang lalu pulang dari latihan. Kau ingatkan, aku pulang berjalan kaki dengan Tao waktu itu. Didepan mini market, kami bertemu mereka."

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum tau bagaimana Tao-nya Kris itu," kata Chnyeol penasaran sembari menatap Sehun dan Kai secara bergantian.

"Ahhh !" pekik Sehun tiba-tiba. Dengan segera ia merogoh sakunya. Menyentuh layar handphone touchscreen miliknya. "Ini hyung. Panda kami manis kan ?"

Chanyeol menyambar handphone ungu tersebut seolah-olah benda itu memang miliknya yang telah lama hilang. "Cantik," gumamnya dengan tersenyum. "Tunggu… sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya."

Kai yang mendengarnya kontan segera mengarahkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol yang masih mengamati potret Tao di handphone yang digenggamnya tersebut.

"Iyaa. Tidak salah. Aku pernah melihatnya!" pekiknya kemudian.

Sehun membulatkan mulutnya. "Hyung, dimana hyung melihatnya ? Bukankah kau bilang tak tau bagaimana Tao hyung itu."

Chanyeol mencoba menerawang ingatannya. Mengingat kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu. "Dia pernah terduduk diam dihalte depan perusahaan. Selama kurang lebih 2 jam. Aku kira ia menunggu bis. Tapi, ternyata, ia melewatkan bis-bis yang telah berlalu lalang didepannya. Ia kemudian beranjak pergi setelah mobil Kris keluar dari perusahaan. Tak ku sangka, ia kekasih Kris. Karena sewaktu aku memasuki parkiran aku melihat Kris waktu itu pulang bersama, yaaa kau tau pasti, dengan Jeremy," jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar sembari memainkan rumput disampingnya dengan satu tangannya yang lain.

"Hyung mengamatinya ?"

"Tidak. Waktu itu aku pergi keluar kantor. Dan kembali 2jam kemudian karena ada rapat dengan dewan direksi. Dan, aku benar-benar melihatnya masih terduduk diam di tempatnya."

Nafas kasar Kai terdengar oleh pendengaran Chanyeol yang ada disampingnya. "Aku membenci orang itu."

"Mereka telah melukai baby hyung." lanjut Sehun geram.

"Dan, ahh… aku pernah berpapasan dengannya dilobi dilantai ruangannya Kris. Begitu ia mendekati pintu ruangannya, entah kenapa, ia langsung berbalik dan pergi menjauh."

Sehun terlihat tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun. Tangannya mengusap kasar paras tampannya. Menampilkan guratan kesedihan dipancaran matanya.

"Ahh, bukankah Kris lulusan dari sekolah di Vancouver ? seingatku, temanku juga lulusan dari sekolah yang sama dengan Kris. Terlebih, ia teman Jeremy."

"Bisa kau tanyakan itu pada temanmu itu, hyung," pinta Kai cepat tak menyadari tatapan aneh yang diberikan Sehun untuknya.

"Aku akan kembali menghubungimu besok. Kau tenang saja. Tao manis, kenapa Kris tega melakukan itu ?" Chanyeol memutar bola matanya tak mengerti.

Jalan pikiran Kris, sulit diterima oleh akalnya.

"Kai…" panggil Sehun datar. Membuat namja yang beberapa bulan lebih tua darinya itu menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa ?"

"Kau… menyukai Tao ?" Sehun memincingkan matanya. Menatap Kai seakan dia adalah kumpulan soal matematika yang harus dikerjakan secepat kilat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Deg…**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mata Kai membulat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Menyukai Tao ?'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Benarkah ?

Kai hanya merasa nyaman jika berada disisi Tao. Selalu tak ingin melihat Tao menangis. Tak suka paras manis itu ternodai oleh aliran air mata. Terlebih karena Kris. Kai hanya ingin melihat Tao tersenyum. Meskipun itu terdengar egois. Tapi itulah yang dia inginkan.

Tao tersenyum.

Baginya…

.

.

.

.

_**Tak ada yang lebih indah dari itu…**_

.

.

.

.

Bagi Kai, Tao adalah…

.

.

.

.

.

_**Kebahagiaannya…**_

.

.

.

.

Tao adalah _**Hidupnya…**_

.

.

.

.

Namun Kai sadar…

Dengan sesadar-sadarnya… Bahwa orang lain,

.

.

Kris…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Adalah porosnya…**_

.

.

.

.

_**Poros kebahagiaan orang yang dia cintai…**_

.

.

.

.

"Kai…" Suara pelan Chanyeol membangunkan Kai dari dunianya. Sedikit mengerjapkan mata kala kedua sahabatnya kini tengah memandanginya dengan heran. "Kau, menyukai Tao?"

Pertanyaan yang sama kembali terlontar. Nafas Kai serasa tertahan. Degup jantungnya berubah cepat. Tubuhnya memanas. Seakan terpenjara oleh sorot mata milik Chanyeol dan Sehun, Kai tak bisa menggerakkan kepalanya. Tak bisa memutus kontak mata tersebut. Bibirnya sedikit bergetar. Namun tak ada satupun kata yang berhasil lolos dari sana.

.

.

Hening…

.

.

Ketiganya tak menyadari bahwa awan biru telah tergantikan oleh semburat jingga. Menandakan kegelapan yang akan datang. Menghiraukan sapuan sang bayu yang menabrak tubuh mereka. Tak menggubris perihal udara yang semakin menusuk.

Tak ada pergerakan…

Tak ada yang bersuara…

Tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Menuntut dan dituntut.

.

.

Hening…

.

.

Hening…

.

.

"Aku tak tau." Suara pelan Kai mulai terdengar. Suasana yang sepi membuat mereka dengan jelas mendengarnya. "Aku tak mengerti."

Chanyeol dan Sehun saling pandang sebelum akhirnya menatap Kai lagi. "Ada apa ?"

Terlihat Kai membenarkan posisi duduknya. Menatap lurus pada segaris awan merah dihadapannya. "Aku merasa nyaman jika dengan Tao. Aku merasa, tak ada yang aku inginkan lagi selama dia ada disisiku."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Namun matanya menatap lekat pada Kai dengan segaris senyum dibibirnya. Sehun semakin menyatukan alisnya. Mencoba mencerna kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh namja berkaos putih itu.

"Aku selalu tersenyum jika melihatnya tersenyum. Aku tak suka dengan airmatanya. Aku hanya ingin selalu melihatnya bahagia." Kai menarik nafas panjang. Tangannya bermain dengan rumput disekitar kakinya. "Sekali lagi, aku hanya merasa nyaman berada disisinya. Aku tak tau jika itu berarti…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…Aku mencintainya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

**.**

Here's chapter 3…

Maaf lama… maaf jika semakin absurd… semakin banyak typo-padahal udah mati-matian berusaha hilangin…

Maaf jika tak sesuai harapan… Kekurangan disana-sini…

Sangat berterima kasih buat yang udah review…

TERIMA KASIH BANYAK#civook satu-satu

.

Mind to review ?

.

.

.

Nb : maaf kali ini belom bisa bales review kalian.


End file.
